


Mr Segundus Makes a Pledge

by rubyofkukundu



Series: Starecross School of Magic [1]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: A strange and dangerous visitor arrives at Starecross School of Magic. Can Mr Segundus protect his pupils?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell Big Bang](http://jsamnbigbang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I would like to thank [Page](http://page537.tumblr.com/) for kindly acting as a guinea pig and helping me to test out the plot. And I would also like to thank [PudentillaMcMoany](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PudentillaMcMoany) for being my Big Bang gifter and writing the wonderful sequel.
> 
> Warning: This fic contains spoilers for the end of the book.

_"The Star", Starecross College of Magic alumni magazine, volume 55, issue 2, summer 2015, letters page._

To the editor,  
Angela Green (class of '95) would like to announce that she married in February to Dave Vincent (class of '97). Many thanks to all who attended the wedding and passed on their well-wishes.

To the editor,  
I was wondering if my fellow alumni may be able to help me. Having met up with two friends from Starecross who I have kept in touch with over the years, we found ourselves discussing some of the quirks of the old building (which was used as the dormitory in our time). I can vaguely remember an ancient cupboard that was said to be haunted, though neither of my friends can remember it. Can any of you shed any light on it for me? From what I remember, it was a small, wooden cupboard door that could be found on one of the landings of the west staircase (perhaps the second floor?) I have never once heard of its having been opened.  
Yours curiously,  
Denise Vintner (class of '53)

To the editor,  
Would any alumni like to buy property abroad? A new...

***

_"The Star", Starecross College of Magic alumni magazine, volume 55, issue 3, autumn 2015, letters page._

To the editor,  
I was very intrigued to read Denise Vintner's query in the last issue. I too remember that cupboard. It was on the west staircase, third floor landing. We used to have one game where the forfeit for the loser was to spend a night beside the cupboard. As we definitely thought it was haunted, this forfeit was looked upon with horror!  
John Waterford (class of '67)

To the editor,  
Yes I have indeed heard of Denise Vintner's haunted cupboard! The story I heard was that it holds the head of Starecross's first Principal, John Segundus. None of the academic staff ever mentioned it, but the housemaids were all certain it was haunted. I wish now that we'd thought to try a few spells on it, as it could have been very magical. Is it still there, do you think?  
Mavis Peabody (class of '46)

To the editor,  
The cupboard that Denise Vintner referred to in the previous issue was well known to us. My father, who also studied at Starecross, always told me that the cupboard contained the heart of John Segundus (he was the headmaster of the college when it first opened). This knowledge gave me the reputation (false, I must add) of being very learned by my fellow students. We all referred to it as Segundus's cupboard.  
Ian Wolverthorpe (class of '87)

***

_"The Star", Starecross College of Magic alumni magazine, volume 56, issue 2, summer 2016, letters page._

To the editor,

I was referred to your magazine by a cousin of mine who studied at Starecross (Susan Webber, née Hatch, class of '82). I am not an alumnus of your institution myself, but I thought you would be interested to hear of my research, as it relates to a subject that was discussed on your letters pages over the summer and autumn of last year. Ten years ago now, I wrote a book about hauntings in Yorkshire ("Haunted Yorkshire: Tales and Myths from all Four Ridings" by Janet Hatch, published by Ridley Press, 2007), and alumni may wish to purchase a copy, as Starecross College of Magic, being both old and magical, is a source of several stories.

One of the tales that I looked into was that of the haunted cupboard, first mentioned in your magazine last year by Denise Vincent. Evidence shows that this cupboard was being known as a haunted place from as early as the 1840s. Initial names referred to it as the "Master's cupboard" and the "cupboard of the heart". It seems that the kernel of the story was that the cupboard was used to store the heart, or some other body part, of the first Principal of Starecross College of Magic, John Segundus, and that the cupboard has been imbued with otherworldly powers ever since. Unfortunately, I could find no evidence of the cupboard having done any of the things it was purported to do, and not once has there been any sighting of a ghost near it. Presumably the cupboard's being old and unused was enough to start the legend of a haunting.

During the research for my book, I went to visit Starecross for a couple of days and asked to have the cupboard opened. It took the janitorial staff a long time to find the correct key. When they did, we discovered that the cupboard was a very small space and, from the smell of cedar, may once have been used to store blankets. I am sorry to say that we found no hearts nor bones nor any other body part, as had been alleged. The only thing the cupboard contained was a few books, some dry twigs and a lock of hair. Could this hair be the "heart" that was said to have been stored in the cupboard? It was common in the 19th Century for people to carry the hair of a loved one. Perhaps this lock came from the sweetheart of the first Principal? Though as far as I can tell, he never married.

Yours sincerely,  
Janet Hatch

***

_Starecross School of Magic admissions register, 1818-1830._

Admission date: 15 September 1821  
Name: William Proud  
Age: 17  
Currently residing: Whitby, Yorkshire  
To be paid for by: Father

Admission date: 15 September 1821  
Name: Nathaniel Richardson  
Age: 15  
Currently residing: London  
To be paid for by: Father

Admission date: 16 September 1821  
Name: Toby Walsh  
Age: 19  
Currently residing: The Elms, near Lichfield, Staffordshire  
To be paid for by: Uncle

Admission date: 16 September...

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 20 September 1821._

Sir,

I am glad to hear that your new charges have arrived without mishap. And I should think there will be no difficulty in Mr Fletcher paying quarterly, though you would do well to keep a remembrance of the fact in the payments register.

There is no need for me to wish you well for the new academic year, as I know the school is in good hands.

M Lennox

p.s. I have just received your note about the curtains. Do not worry about the expense of the fabric; I should like the new drawing room to be as comfortable as possible.

***

_Letter from Rev. Philip Bonville to John Segundus, 25 September 1821._

My dear Sir,

I am writing to you at the suggestion of my sister (Lady Downwood) that I secure a place at your school for an acquaintance of mine.

Richard Smith is an upright young man, 16 years of age. Unfortunately his relatives are all quite dead, leaving him alone in this world - though I can assure you that he comes from good stock. He came to this parish to stay with a cousin (on his mother's side). However, her family is so large and has so small an income that I could not bear to see him housed in such a way. I have since taken him on as my charge and he has only delighted me with his capabilities and his learning.

Of course, a small parish like this is no place for a bright, young boy, so I thought it best to send him to school. He professes to be very keen upon magic, which makes me think that a magical school would be just the place for him. You will forgive me, being a busy clergyman I do not know much of magic, but Lady Downwood (whose husband Sir Robert Downwood is in the magical line) assures me that there is no better magical school than Starecross.

I will vouchsafe to pay half of the fees for the boy, and Lady Downwood has agreed to pay the other half.

Please let me know when you can accept Richard. I shall send the payment along with him.

Your humble servant,  
Rev P. Bonville, Kirkbampton

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 27 September 1821._

Sir,

I have no problem with your taking on another pupil at this late stage. Were Richard Smith to have a dubious recommendation, I would not be so certain. But he sounds to be a bright boy and, what is more, has two good people willing to guarantee payment.

Please take him in forthwith.

M Lennox

***

_Starecross School of Magic admissions register, 1818-1830._

Admission date: 13 October 1821  
Name: Richard Smith  
Age: 16  
Currently residing: Kirkbampton, Cumberland  
To be paid for by: Rev. P Bonville (half), Lady Downwood (half)

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to John Segundus, 20 October 1821._

My dear Mr Segundus,

I have just this moment returned to York, and I am full of so many pleasant reflections on my visit to you that I find I must share them.

Oh, my dear Mr Segundus, how wonderful your school is doing! It is simply thriving. The older boys are so very disciplined, and I have no doubt that your newest intake will soon be filled with the very essence of the place that is Starecross.

I was just telling Mrs Honeyfoot about the wonderful way in which the boys recited their history of the Raven King's first years. How very clever they are! No doubt this is all because they have the most superb teacher.

That young Richard Smith is particularly good, do you not think? One can hardly believe that he has been at your establishment so little time. His grasp of transmutative magic is wonderful. (Though perhaps transmutative magic is the focus of his sponsor - What was his name? Sir Robert Downwell? I must confess I have never heard of him, though one hears so little from Cumberland at any time.)

I must not keep you. I have seen how busy you are. But I am so happy to see how well you look and how good an institution Starecross is. It is a credit to you, sir. It is a credit to you.

Your most affectionate friend,  
Honeyfoot

One more line before I send this off. Mrs Honeyfoot cannot stop talking about you now that I am back. She has determined upon asking the cook to bake you a cake. You must look out for it.

***

_"The Magic of Starecross: Customs and Traditions of Starecross School of Magic 1818-1918" by Victor Williamson, published by Wells Academic Publishers, 1989._

**Beating the Bounds**

This custom is known from Starecross's earliest days, surviving up until the 1910s. It is similar in form to the custom of the same name found in many parishes; at Starecross, however, beating the bounds was a secular tradition and commemorated the boundaries of the school only, rather than those of the whole parish. The ceremony normally took place twice a year: in the autumn and in the spring. On these occasions the newest inmates of the school would be led on a procession around the entire boundary of the school. Each pupil carried a stick made of willow and boundary-markers along the route would be hit with the sticks as the pupils passed.

The act of hitting the markers was significant, as not only were spells of protection infused into the willow before the procession began, but further spells of protection were said upon reaching each boundary marker. The custom was given up in the 1910s, as this was when the magical world began to question whether such spells of protection actually worked (particularly as Streatham College of Magic, which had been heavily protected, had recently burnt to the ground in 1908). There are some, however, who still argue that the spells work, at least at Starecross, claiming that the good fortune that seems to have followed Starecross throughout the years is more than proof enough.

Most of the original boundary-markers from Starecross are lost, but one still remains at the edge of the...

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 30 October 1821._

Sir,

I am sorry to hear that such an unfortunate accident has destroyed the new drawing room curtains, and I am certain I need not remind you of their expense. Yet what is done is done and all we must think of now is to replace them - Please renew your order for the fabric and we shall have them fitted up as before.

You need not apologise for this incident, sir. It was through no fault of your own, and if you say that young William Proud did not intend the damage, then I shall take your word for it. But perhaps, Mr Segundus, you might ensure that a new line is added to the list of school rules so that the boys are aware that magic must not be practiced in the drawing room.

I am quite certain that the boys encourage each other in these matters (you say that Richard Smith and Wenbury St Clair were present at the time). While a spell to fill a pot with ink seems a harmless thing, no doubt it becomes less harmless when one is encouraged by one's peers to attempt ever greater feats. In order to prevent mishap in the future, it seems meet to confine magic to only those rooms set aside for it.

M Lennox

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 31 October 1821._

Sir,

I have just now received your next letter. It must have crossed mine in the post. What a surprising thing to have happened!

You say the curtains are fully restored? I am glad of it, and I am glad that Wenbury St Clair had the skill to do it (I did not realise, sir, that the restoration of curtains was covered by your curriculum - indeed, if it is not, then St Clair is to be congratulated). I do not approve, however, of St Clair's sneaking back down to the drawing room with William Proud and Richard Smith for the purpose. I understand that they meant only good, but the boys must understand that they are not allowed to wander the house when they should be in bed. It is our responsibility, Mr Segundus, to instil a sense of discipline into our students as well as a foundation of magical learning.

Be that as it may, I am glad that we need not purchase more curtain fabric. Please see to it that the school rules are altered as I directed in my last letter, then we shall not run the risk of such a thing happening again.

M Lennox

***

_Starecross School of Magic ordinances, November 1821._

...  
Item. Payment shall be made yearly at the commencement of the autumn term.  
Item. No magic shall be practiced in the drawing room or in any other room not dedicated to the purpose of performing magic.  
Item. Any boy absent from the school for three months shall...

***

_Starecross School of Magic timetable, November 1819._

7-8 - Wake and dress  
8-9 - Morning prayers  
9-9.30 - Breakfast  
9.30-11 - First lesson  
11-1.30 - Second lesson  
1.30-2.30 - Walk or exercise  
2.30-3.30 - Dinner  
3.30-5 - Third lesson  
5-6.30 - Fourth lesson  
6.30-8 - Private study  
8-8.30 - Supper  
8.30-9.30 - Recreation and private study  
9.30-10 - Evening prayers and bed

***

_"Magical Schools of the Early 19th Century" by Christina Kilbride, published by Johnson and Co, 2012._

...indeed, it is possible to call the hazard of fairy-intervention an ever present one. There was necessarily an interest in acquiring the help of fairies in magic and in teaching, but the magicians of the 19th Century had none of the preventative and protective measures that we take for granted today. Summoning a fairy at that time was a risky business.

With their concentration of magicians, magical schools were more at risk of fairy mishaps than were the rest of the population. Recorded instances of fairy-related accidents at magical schools number over 100 for the period between 1820 and 1860 alone. Few schools escaped a run-in with a fairy, and the ones that did not suffer this fate could consider themselves very fortunate...

***

_Starecross College of Magic prospectus, 1908._

... It could be said that fortune smiles upon Starecross College. For are there any schools of magic that have flourished as well as Starecross? One might even enquire whether Starecross is watched over by a guardian angel. Those who know Starecross, however, are aware that her luck is down only to the quality of her teaching and the hard work of her students. Starecross College of Magic has provided the country with more Prime Ministers than any other, and former students can be found in positions of power throughout the empire. For at Starecross, not only are students instructed in the latest and most modern techniques of magic, but are also taught all those subjects that are required to turn out people of intelligence and good character.

Secluded amongst the quiet...

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to John Segundus, 10 November 1821._

Dear Mr Segundus,

How shocking your news! I do not know whether to commiserate or to celebrate with you. Perhaps, on thought, I shall celebrate, as it seems that all has ended well (and how glad I am that it has!)

I am relieved to hear that no-one was injured (apart from Rosie your old mare, though she is of course better now). You need not have me tell you how awful it could have been for the boys had the gig turned over completely. Oh I dread to think of it! And that dear Richard Smith - I could not bear the thought of him being hurt. I have taken a great liking to him as you know. Such promise he has!

Oh but I am forgetting Gregory Wallace! I must give all praise to the hero of the hour! How quick he must have been to perform the Peterborough spell on an instant! (By the bye, I have many thoughts about the Peterborough spell. I must admit I had no notion that it would work so well in such a case as this. You perhaps have other thoughts, and you must tell them to me in your reply. When we next meet we may pick up the thread further and have, I am sure, a very fruitful discussion.)

I am so glad, dear Mr Segundus, that you have such quick-thinking students as Gregory Wallace. How wonderful that he was able to save his fellows and to restore Rosie to full health! I am certain you must be quite worn out from celebrating such a feat of magic.

Your affectionate friend,  
Honeyfoot

p.s. I mention that I have taken a liking to young Richard Smith. Well, I have been enquiring after his benefactor Sir Robert Downwood, for I am interested to speak to the man who was able to instil such magical learning in one so young. I am also, of course, thinking of my grandson Jack. As you know, I would like for Jack to join you at Starecross once he is old enough, but I pride myself that I will be able to teach him a few magical principles before I pass him over to your care. It seems to me that this Sir Robert has worked up a perfect plan of education, and I should like to beg a copy of it from him.

But I am sorry to say that I have been frustrated in my search, Mr Segundus! Not anyone at the York Society of Magicians has heard of Sir Robert Downwood. That is his name as you told it to me. Do I have it correct? If so, then perhaps the magicians of Cumberland keep themselves to themselves. Have you had any correspondence with him yourself?

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 11 November 1821._

Sir,

I am glad to hear that the accident was avoided. Gregory Wallace is to be commended on his quick action. The roads around Starecross have been growing worse year on year, and I see that now they are quite impassable. I have written to the rector and the magistrate to inform them that something must be done.

As for your other line, I shall see to it that some more bottles of the sherry are sent over forthwith.

M Lennox

***

_"Fairies of Yorkshire: an Illustrated Guide", edited by JH Young, published by Hill, Watt and Pantler, 2016._

...not surprising that no-one knows what this fairy looks like because no-one who has chanced to meet them up close has returned to England alive. Thankfully there hasn't been a sighting for 400 years.

**Little Robin Blue-Cap**

Robin Blue-Cap can often be found in deep caves. A particular enjoyment of his is to offer lost travellers a lit path to the cave entrance. For this he charges a fee, which is normally some shiny object that the traveller has on them. In the past he was often satisfied with a pin or a penny. Nowadays, unfortunately, it seems he has taken a liking to iPhones.

If you meet Robin Blue-Cap, you will find him wearing...

***

_"The Star", Starecross College of Magic alumni magazine, volume 15, issue 1, spring 1975._

**The History of Starecross College of Magic**

Too often we spent our days at Starecross so absorbed in current happenings that we spared no thought for the history of the place. Those students who did happen to consider the subject merely complained that the history of Starecross was too boring to be worth their time. Illustrious alumni are one thing, but where were the tales of excitement and disaster? The catastrophic fires and the students abducted by fairies? Or the tales of derring-do, where these misfortunes were averted by the heroic magic of the students? Other colleges of magic have such episodes in spades, while Starecross appears to have passed the last 150 years in relative peace.

Anyone who looks further into the history of Starecross, however, knows that peace needs not be boring. If you chance to read about the many alumni and teachers that have walked the corridors of Starecross, you will find more than enough of interest. Notable characters from Starecross's history include:

1\. William "Billy" King (at Starecross from 1900 to 1903) - Billy King is most well-known for his achievements in athletics, but few are aware of his 40-year love-affair with a married Russian dancer named...

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 2 December 1821._

Dear Mr Segundus,

Your last letter has quite shocked me. I am only glad that no-one came to any harm. You have taught the boys well, sir, for them to act so decisively and with such courage.

I think perhaps that both yourself and your pupils deserve a rest from lessons for a day or so to recover. (Not least because this appears to have been a term beset by misfortune.) Please take as many days as seems most fit to you.

And will you please ask Jones to look in as soon as possible to see if there is anything that needs to be done to the woodwork.

I am glad that you and your students are well, sir. I am glad.

Your obliging friend,  
M Lennox

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to John Segundus, 4 December 1821._

My dear Mr Segundus,

Heavens above! I am ever so sorry that I am only able to write a reply today, but Mrs Honeyfoot has been in such a state over your news that I was obliged to spend some considerable time in calming her. Though I must admit that perhaps it was she who calmed me. Oh, Mr Segundus, how dreadful a thing!

I am so glad you are well. I am so glad your boys are well. And dear Richard Smith! To think of his bed!

It could happen to anyone, to be sure, but young gentlemen can be so very thoughtless sometimes. They must be made to understand that one needs to watch where one puts one's candle at all times and to be sure to snuff it when it is not needed. Oh how terrible it could have been for you all! I am certain they will be much more careful in the future, Richard Smith included (honestly, I would not have thought such a bright boy capable of such carelessness, but I suppose we are all careless at times).

Dear Mr Segundus, when I read of the magic that your students performed, I had tears in my eyes. How well they did to put out the fire! And Will. Hornchurch's quencher was the perfect choice. I cannot think of a better spell to use in such a situation. How lucky you are to have such clever young charges! For if you did not, think of how far the fire would have spread before you were able to reach the boy's dormitory from your bedroom!

I was alarmed to hear that it took Richard Smith some hours to recover from the smoke. It must have been most anxious for you to have him in a swoon for so long. But I am glad that all is now well. Mrs Honeyfoot says you must make sure to treat Richard Smith easily for the next few days, until you can be certain he is fully recovered. She suggests some porter with a little thin gruel, and be sure to heat the dormitory well, for the weather comes on cold now.

Oh, Mr Segundus, how worried I would have been were I there with you! I am so glad you are well, but it must have been an exhausting experience. As soon as the term ends you must come to stay with us in York. I will not hear of anything else. And together we shall be as merry as the season permits.

Your most affectionate friend,  
Honeyfoot

p.s. I thought I would just show this letter to Mrs Honeyfoot before I sent it and now she has started crying again. Mr dear sir, you must come as soon as you are able. You have only a week or two of term left, have you not? Once you have dismissed all your charges back to their respective homes you must take the first coach to York. We cannot wait one moment to see you again.

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to John Segundus, 5 December 1821._

My dear Mr Segundus,

You will forgive me. I was so overcome by the shock of your last letter that I did not include in my reply half of the things that I meant to say. What a blockhead I am!

I have had no more luck in discovering anything about Richard Smith's benefactor, Sir Robert Downwood. No-one in York has heard of the man, so I have been forced to seek farther afield. I have written to acquaintances of mine in Newcastle, Carlisle and Kendal and not any of them can tell me anything about a Sir Robert Downwood.

With no other alternative, I have written directly to Sir Robert himself. I have directed the letter to "Sir Robert Downwood, Kirkbampton, Cumberland" though I have not yet had any reply. Far be it from me to cast aspersions upon the good clergyman who recommended Richard Smith into your care, but I am beginning to wonder if such a man as Sir Robert Downwood even exists! It can surely not be possible for a man of his status to be hidden altogether, can it?

Oh, such mysteries do my constitution little good at my age. I believe I shall give the matter up and teach Jack as best I know how. Perhaps you might be able to suggest a suitable bibliography for me.

If the fees for Richard Smith are at least being paid, then that is all that matters, is it not?

Your most affectionate friend,  
Honeyfoot

***

_"Strange and Frightening Tales for Young and Old" by Bertram de Ontur, published by S Priddy, 1893._

**A Warning**

Low is the wind and dark is the sky.  
Fair shapes they seem those passers-by.  
Yonder they walk in stately hoard,  
Yet fear abounds with they abroad.

As handsome men do fairies appear,  
Or sweet singing ladies, voices clear.  
Yet wicked and false are these fine few,  
They take good Christians, bad ones too.

Beware! Beware! The fairies they come,  
To kidnap poor Christians solely for fun.  
Beware, my child, please pay them no heed,  
Or the fairies will leave you sorry indeed.

***

_Letter from Rev. Philip Bonville to John Segundus, 24 December 1821._

Dear Sir,

My compliments of the season to you.

I am writing to congratulate you upon the care you have taken of my charge, Richard Smith. He has returned to me with a wonderful increase in learning, and he appears to be even more placid and well-behaved than before (though I had little realised this were possible). It is all down to the instruction he has received at your school, sir, and you are to be congratulated upon it.

Since his return, Richard has regaled myself, Lady Downwood and Sir Robert Downwood with the tales of his time at Starecross. He has particularly stressed just how learned and how competent his fellow-pupils are. I am told that several unfortunate accidents may have occurred at Starecross, but that the quick-thinking and magical capabilities of the students prevented any harm.

I must compliment you on how well you have trained your boys, Mr Segundus. Indeed, Richard insists that I do so. He tells me that he would not have had met with such capable fellow-students at any other school, and he is quite glad that he has chosen Starecross for his schooling. For my part, I am glad also.

May the Christmas season treat you well. I shall return Richard to you in due course.

Your humble servant,  
Rev P. Bonville, Kirkbampton

***

_"The Magic of Starecross: Customs and Traditions of Starecross School of Magic 1818-1918" by Victor Williamson, published by Wells Academic Publishers, 1989._

... Another quaint winter tradition that extends back to the earliest days of Starecross and which is still carried out today is the decorating of the College in January and February. In most homes, evergreens are brought inside as decorations at Christmas and are then removed on Twelfth Night (5 January). At Starecross, however, things are done the opposite way around.

Starecross Hall was rarely decorated at Christmas during the 19th Century as very few students remained within its walls at that time of the year. Once the students returned for the spring term (which normally commenced a week or so after Twelfth Night had passed) the house was then decorated, but with one type of evergreen only: ivy. It is well known that ivy is the most magical of plants, and it is for this reason that ivy was chosen to decorate the house during the winter months.

Whether the ivy served any particular purpose is unknown. It may perhaps have been used in spells, or maybe, like today, it was used only to bring life and cheer to a cold and barren time of year. Today the ivy is...

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 15 January 1822._

Sir,

Thank you for your kind words. A happy new year to you also. I hope you had a pleasant time with the Honeyfoots in York, and that everything is going well for the new term.

I had not realised that your supply of paper was growing so scarce. Please send to York for some. If you find there is none to be had in York then we shall have to look elsewhere. A school of this calibre cannot be run upon slates alone.

Regarding Richard Smith, it is right that you treat the issue with concern. A cough may sometimes be a small thing, but in these winter months one can never be too careful. Besides, as you say, if he arrived back at Starecross with this cough then he may well have been ill for some weeks while away. I would fetch an apothecary. If the cough continues on after he has been seen, then we shall call for a physician.

M Lennox

***

_"Magical Medicine - Wikipedia" (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magical_Medicine) accessed 29 July 2016_

The treatment of illness through magic has a long past dating back to stone age times. It can include treatment through spells, charms, dances and potions. Although magical medicine is known throughout history and has been used to cure injuries for millennia, it can only truly be said to have become effective in treating diseases (especially infectious diseases) from the mid-20th Century onwards.

Some of the earliest references to magical medicine can be found in...

***

_"Magical Medicine: 19th Century - Wikipedia" (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magical_Medicine#19th_Century) accessed 29 July 2016_

**19th Century**

In Europe a few spells for the treatment diseases were known in the 19th Century; however, it wasn't until the work of Russotti in the 1830s that magical medicine began to be treated as its own discipline.

Early spells against diseases included treatments for toothache, chilblains and gout, though these were only partially effective. Other spells, including those for syphilis, polio and scrofula, were sold by quacks and tended to do more harm than good. (In fact, it wasn't until the 1920s that a spell to cure scrofula, and the related disease, tuberculosis, was discovered.)

In the Indian sub-continent, successful spells for the treatment of some diseases had been in use since the late-18th Century...

***

_"Magical Medicine: Black Magic - Wikipedia" (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magical_Medicine#Black_Magic) accessed 29 July 2016_

**Black Magic**

It is possible to cause disease through magic. Most countries in the world now outlaw this practice although there are many examples of it happening throughout history.

In ancient Egypt whole towns were depopulated through an unknown disease that was cast by a sorcerer.[citation needed] Such tales continued on into ancient Greece, when an angered fairy caused a quarter of the population of... 

***

_Physician's bill from Thomas Erston Fisher, 24 January 1822._

Attendance upon a pupil at Starecross Hall, one Richard Smith - 1£-1s-0d

TE Fisher

***

_Letter from Rev. Philip Bonville to John Segundus, 26 January 1822._

Dear Sir,

Thank you for keeping me informed. I am greatly grieved to hear of Richard Smith's illness. Christ have mercy upon him.

You may rest assured that he did not seem ill while with us at Christmas. If he had, I would not have dared send him down to you, for the journey is a tiring one.

I give my thanks to you and to your benefactress, Mrs Lennox, for sending for a physician. Please spare no expense where attendance and treatment are concerned. I wish for everything to be done for Richard that can be done, and I should like for him to have a nurse also. Myself and Lady Downwood will of course cover all expenses.

Your humble servant,  
Rev P. Bonville, Kirkbampton

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 30 January 1822._

Sir,

Thank you for passing to me your letter from Rev Bonville. Please see to it that his requests are met. I have no doubt that you will be able to find a suitable nurse.

In these circumstances it would not do to keep Richard Smith in the boys' dormitory. Perhaps the back bedroom on the top floor of the east wing would suit - it gets the most sunlight of any of the rooms.

M Lennox

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to John Segundus, 4 February 1822._

My dear Mr Segundus,

How sorry I am to hear of young Richard Smith's illness. It is a sad thing to happen to such a bright boy. I only hope that he is able to make a recovery. Do you think it very serious? I know the physician has pronounced him consumptive, but you have said yourself that he does not appear to show all of the normal symptoms.

You must let me know how Lizzie Elmington gets on. She was a fine nurse when our Jane had that worrying fever two years ago. There was nothing she did not do to ensure that Jane recovered again.

Lizzie besides, I know that Richard Smith will be in good hands with you, sir. As you have proved time and again (and with Lady Pole not the least) you know well how to care for the sick and unfortunate.

But you must not tire yourself out, Mr Segundus! Now that you have Lizzie you need not tend to Richard Smith yourself. Think of your other boys. You must be bright for them! You say you already have one of your headaches. Take care not to let it get worse, sir!

Your most affectionate friend,  
Honeyfoot

By the bye, Mrs Honeyfoot is sending you some buns. See to it that you eat some yourself rather than sharing them all with your pupils. Though, of course, Richard Smith may have as many as he wishes. It would do well for him to eat for his strength.

***

_"Folk Songs of Yorkshire: a compendium", edited by Emma Wicklow, published by Brookes, 1965._

**Fair One in the Dale**

Fair one in the dale, where do you go?  
Why do you tarry? i-o i-o  
I-o i-o i-o i-o  
Why do you tarry? i-o i-o

I tarry for naught and I tarry for he  
I tarry to take him tra la tra lee  
I tarry to take him tra la tra lee  
I tarry I tarry for he for he

But why do you take him? Where do you go?  
For he should stay here i-o i-o  
I-o i-o i-o i-o  
He should stay here i-o i-o

I take what I wish, don't you see? Don't you see?  
For it is my right tra la tra lee  
It is my right tra la tra lee  
And we shall go dancing, I and he

***

_Physician's bill from Thomas Erston Fisher, 5 February 1822._

Attendance upon two pupils at Starecross Hall, one Richard Smith and one Wenbury St Clair - 2£-2s-0d

TE Fisher

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 8 February 1822._

Sir,

I am sorry to hear that Wenbury St Clair is also ill. You need not apologise for calling out the physician again - it is right that you did so.

It is best, as the physician directs, to keep Wenbury St Clair in a room separate to Richard Smith. I hear that these throat fevers spread rapidly, and I would not wish for Richard Smith to succumb to it on top of his consumption. Of course Wenbury St Clair shall need a nurse also.

I had not thought Starecross so susceptible to disease. Generally the air there is good, but perhaps there is an additional foulness to this winter season. I would have you keep the fires high in the sick rooms and the dormitory, sir - to clear the air as best as possible - and keep the windows open as much as you can.

If any of the other boys show symptoms, I would be grateful if you could inform me. And, rest assured, you have leave to call out the physician whenever you see fit; you need not seek my permission first.

M Lennox

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to John Segundus, 8 February 1822._

My dear Mr Segundus,

Your last letter has quite alarmed me. Why, I have heard of schools that have been beset by throat fevers where nearly half of all the pupils perished!

Oh, but I do not mean that I expect such a thing to occur at your school, Mr Segundus! I am sure all will be well. After all, you have only the one case. If you need another nurse you must ask Lizzie Elmington - I am sure she will be able to recommend a suitable person to you.

Please do not take on too much of their care by yourself, sir. Think of the other boys! And please do think of yourself. You say you are tired? Why, of course you are in the circumstances! Please be sure to get some rest!

Your most affectionate friend,  
Honeyfoot

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 14 February 1822._

Sir,

I understand that you are currently busy, but nonetheless I should like to receive confirmation that you have done as I directed and placed Wenbury St Clair in his own room with a nurse.

Have any of the other boys taken ill? I should like to be apprised of the situation.

M Lennox

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to John Segundus, 18 February 1822._

Oh my dear Mr Segundus,

If I found your last letter concerning, I find that now your silence is more concerning still! And while I do not, of course, expect a reply to every letter I send you, it would do me well to have one now.

Please do not think me presumptive, Mr Segundus, but just a line or two from you to hear that you are well would do me the world of good.

Your most affectionate friend,  
Honeyfoot

***

_Letter from Maria Lennox to John Segundus, 21 February 1822._

Sir,

It has been a further week and still I have no reply. This is most unlike you. Are you well, sir?

M Lennox

***

_"An Adult's Book of Fairy Tales and Strange Happenings" by Amar Singh, published by Red Kiln Books, 1999._

...mists around the marshland rose until the air was cloying and thick. There was hardly a soul in the village who was neither sick nor dying. If you were to walk down that road, over the small bridge and past the common, you would immediately see that something was wrong. Cottage doors stood open. Gardens were hung with drying bandages and refuse pits were clogged with still more. And that was without reckoning with the smell of the place: death and disease and stagnant water. The churchyard was piled with...

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Maria Lennox, 23 February 1822._

My dear Mrs Lennox,

I hope you will forgive me for writing to you like this, but I imagine that you should like to know how the situation at Starecross School of Magic goes on, as I doubt you have had a letter from Mr Segundus for some time.

You may rest assured that all is well, madam. Or rather, perhaps things are not so well as all that, but they are certainly better than I had feared.

You know, I am sure, that young Richard Smith was taken ill with consumption and that young Wenbury St Clair was taken ill with a throat fever. I am sorry to say that the throat fever has spread and that now four more boys have taken ill with it: Nathaniel Richardson, Hugh Parker, Frank Toddingham, and Dayrell Markham. These boys have been put up with Wenbury St Clair, which has become quite the sick room. Two nurses have been appointed to care for them (in addition to Lizzie Elmington, who is caring for Richard Smith in a separate room, as I am sure you have been told).

Indeed, the staff at the school are to be commended for their work, particularly the housekeeper, as she has seen to everything, while also nursing Mr Segundus herself.

You need not fear, madam. Mr Segundus has not been taken ill with the throat fever. That is not to say that he is well, but it is not so dire. You know, perhaps, that Mr Segundus sometimes suffers from headaches that lay him very low. It seems that caring for the boys in their illness has exhausted him so much that he is at the moment suffering from a headache of quite some strength.

As I had not heard from Mr Segundus for a good while - and as I also knew that there were cases of fever about - I grew rather worried for his health. Thus I took it upon myself to travel to Starecross from York to check that all was well. I arrived yesterday and you may rest assured, madam, that I will stay for as long as it takes for Mr Segundus to recover (and recover he shall, you need for fear, for he has always recovered from his headaches in the past, even if it takes some time).

Now, I thought it best to relieve the housekeeper from her nursing duties, and I have taken it upon myself to look after Mr Segundus. Sometimes he is lucid, though weary and nauseous, but sometimes he falls into a more delirious state. But he knows I am here and I have spoken to him. How concerned he is for the boys! (Starecross is ever so lucky to have him.) I have assured him that the boys are all as well and as cared for as can be in the circumstances.

If you will permit me, madam, I shall continue keep you abreast of the happenings here at Starecross, as I am sure you are eager for news upon the health of the boys. I shall also do my best to keep those boys that are in good health occupied and at their studies (for, as I am sure Mr Segundus has told you, I happen to be a magician myself). And I am certain that I shall have the time now to do so, for not two hours ago Mr Segundus's sister arrived and, naturally, she wishes to see to the nursing of Mr Segundus herself.

So you need not fear, madam. All is in good hands.

Your humble servant,  
John Honeyfoot

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Grace Honeyfoot, 23 February 1822._

My darling Grace,

I find I now have time to sit at my letters. How busy I have been since I arrived!

You need not worry. Mr Segundus has not been taken ill with the throat fever as we feared. Four more of the boys have, I am sorry to say, but they are in good hands. Besides which, Richard Smith is also being cared for well - though I am worried we might lose him before long. How pale he looks! The contrast between his white skin and his black hair is quite alarming. But perhaps he will pull through. After all, we know that he cannot get a better nurse than Lizzie.

No, my love, Mr Segundus does not have the throat fever but is suffering from a particularly bad headache. When I came upon him, he was lying in bed with the housekeeper mopping his brow (what a good woman she is!) Mr Segundus at that time was quite unconscious, but he afterwards came to and then he and I had a long conversation. I hope it is not pride when I say that he seemed rather glad to see me (for who does not wish to see a friendly face when they are ill?) I assured Mr Segundus that I would see to the boys and to the running of the school and that he need not concern himself with anything except his getting well again.

Last night I had the truckle bed made up in Mr Segundus's room so that I could sleep with him and keep him company (though for much of the time, he was in a rather delirious state and so I am not sure he realised I was there). I have dismissed the housekeeper from her nursing duties so that she might see to the rest of the house. It was my intention to take upon the nursing of Mr Segundus myself, but as of today his sister has arrived and has relieved me of that duty.

Oh, it is comforting to know that he is now in safe hands! And you could not ask for a more gentle and caring person. Why, it warms the heart to see how she sits by him and watches over him, even though at this time he is not sensible of her presence.

No more for now. I must see to it that the boys get some sort of lesson today (and I hope that a magician of my age may be able to teach them one or two interesting things). I will write soon.

All my love,  
Your dear husband,  
John

***

_"A History of Diphtheria" by E Clements, from the book "A Pathological History of Britain", edited by Francesca Schneider, 2004._

...infectious nature of diphtheria made it so dangerous. Once it took hold in a home the only option was quarantine until the disease had passed. It was quite normal for schools, orphanages and workhouses to be closed down for weeks at a time while the disease ran its course. Death rates were high, with sometimes up to half of those infected succumbing to the disease.

Other names for diphtheria include Boulogne sore throat, malignant sore throat, and inflammation of the throat...

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Grace Honeyfoot, 25 February 1822._

My darling Grace,

I am afraid I don't understand you. Of course Mr Segundus has a sister! He has spoken of her a thousand times!

Perhaps he has never spoken about her to you, but I am sure he must have done. Meg is her name - surely you remember! (Though I am afraid I do not know her surname as I cannot remember now whether or not she is married - is that not a curious thing?)

How you would enjoy meeting her, I am sure! She is all grace and calm and gentleness. Why, she not only looks after Mr Segundus but the boys suffering from throat fever as well. How heartening it is to see her go from room to room! She is rather taller than Mr Segundus in stature, with features rather more even too, but they both of them share that same darkness of skin and hair - her hair is quite jet black.

Oh, when Mr Segundus has another lucid spell (for he has not had one for a while now), I can only imagine how glad he will be to realise that his sister is here!

All my love,  
Your dear husband,  
John

p.s. Please do not concern yourself upon my account, my love. I have received your orders and will not visit the boys in their sickroom, nor Richard Smith in his. But, of course, I shall speak to Lizzie and the other nurses regularly, and to the physician when he visits, to ensure that all goes well.

***

_Physician's bill from Thomas Erston Fisher, 26 February 1822._

Attendance upon seven pupils and the master at Starecross Hall - 5£-5s-0d

TE Fisher

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Maria Lennox, 27 February 1822._

My dear Mrs Lennox,

I am sorry to say that yet more boys have taken ill with the throat fever. You may rest assured that all is being done for them that can be done. Mr Segundus's sister spends much time in the sick room tending them (she is just as good with them as her brother is).

Mr Segundus is, unfortunately, still unwell. It has been many days since I have had a good conversation with him. He seems restless and often mumbles things, though I do not know what they are. However, the physician has seen him and has told me that there is nothing to be done: if Mr Segundus has recovered from his headaches in the past, then there is all likelihood of him recovering from it this time also.

Your humble servant,  
Honeyfoot

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Grace Honeyfoot, 27 February 1822._

Oh my darling Grace!

What wonderful news! I have just this moment come from Mr Segundus's room. Oh, I am glad!

I was beginning to worry (perhaps rather dramatically so) that I would never be able to speak to Mr Segundus again, but it seems that all my worrying was for naught. Meg is quite taken up with the boys in the sick-room now (more of them are ill, which is a sorry thing) and so I have been sitting with Mr Segundus in her stead. Well, this past hour Mr Segundus woke and appeared to be rather more lucid than he has been for some time - though he was still weary (and to see how his hands shook!) I prevailed upon him to eat a little something, and I am glad to say that some of the colour returned to his cheeks in response.

He was so tired that we did not talk for long, but what a curious thing he told me! He said he was quite certain that some magic was happening. I replied that of course magic was happening - Starecross is, after all, a magical school! But Mr Segundus frowned as if he did not like my answer at all. I could get no more conversation out of him. He kept on mumbling about magic occurring. I tried to tell him that the reason he is feeling ill is not that there is magic but that he is suffering from one of his headaches, but, bless the man, he did not seem to understand.

He has since fallen back under, but this small bout of lucidity is an encouraging sign, do you not think? Hopefully we shall soon have him well again!

All my love,  
Your dear husband,  
John

p.s. I am shocked that you continue to deny that Mr Segundus has a sister. Your memory is normally so good for these things, my love! When all is well we shall have to ask Mr Segundus to bring her to York. You would find her charming.

***

_"Fairies of Yorkshire: an Illustrated Guide", edited by JH Young, published by Hill, Watt and Pantler, 2016._

...alluring at first sight. They appear as young maidens dancing upon the moors, and are said to sing one of the sweetest songs known to man. But if ever a person decides to approach them, they will find that the young maidens dance farther and farther away. In this way, the unfortunate person is lured out into the remoteness of the moors, often in stormy or foggy weather, and often to their deaths.

A notable case occurred in 1849 when...

***

_Physician's bill from Thomas Erston Fisher, 28 February 1822._

Attendance upon nine pupils at Starecross Hall - 5£-5s-0d

TE Fisher

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Maria Lennox, 1 March 1822._

My dear Mrs Lennox,

Two more boys have taken ill. Indeed, if this carries on then we shall have more boys ill than we have well. But, I would like to stress that all that can be done is being done. The physician visits regularly and Mr Segundus's sister is hardly out of the sick room now. She has gone today to town for some more pastilles. It is quite the journey as you know, but hopefully it won't be more than a day before she returns. We do miss her so!

Indeed, the only person that Mr Segundus's sister does not nurse is Richard Smith, with his consumption. His nurse, Lizzie Elmington, is doing a fine job. I cannot praise enough the care she has given to that boy!

Your humble servant,  
Honeyfoot

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Grace Honeyfoot, 2 March 1822._

My darling Grace,

We have had such good news and such alarming news that I do not know what to think!

Oh, my love, Mr Segundus is well again! He is not, you must understand, fully well, but he is awake and sitting up and talking. He has also eaten a great deal, and oh how he looks better for it! It is hard for me to describe in a letter just how glad I am!

Mr Segundus appeared to sleep more easily last night, and this morning he woke quite lucid, though still a little pale and trembling. Once again he told me how he was certain that there was magic taking place in the school. I need not repeat to you what I said to him in response, for I used exactly the same arguments that I had used before. Mr Segundus was not convinced - he said he was quite certain that there was some strong magic taking place (and as he was quite lucid, I was forced to believe him).

Of course, weak as he still is, it did not seem right to me for Mr Segundus to worry about such a thing at the moment, so I calmed him as best I could by distracting him with all the news I could think of: how the nurses were doing a good job with the boys - I avoided mentioning just how many of the boys are now ill as I did not wish to alarm him - and how regularly the physician has been attending. I also mentioned, for I was sure it would please him, that his sister was here (though currently in town to buy some pastilles) and that she has been nursing him and the boys.

Oh, my love! I do not know what to think! For as soon as I told Mr Segundus this, he frowned at me as if I were the maddest person in the world, and he told me that he does not have a sister. I thought he must still be delirious and mistaken, but he did not seem delirious and, besides, how can a person be mistaken about their own sister?

And the more I have spoken to Mr Segundus about it, the more convinced I am that he is correct. Which, of course, begs the question: if Mr Segundus does not have a sister, then who has been nursing he and the boys all this time?

Oh, my love, you should not be concerned. I am sure it is perhaps a misunderstanding or some other thing. Mr Segundus is awake and talking - that is what we should focus on for now, for that is very good news, is it not?

All my love,  
Your dear husband,  
John

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Maria Lennox, 2 March 1822._

My dear Mrs Lennox,

This is a short note to let you know that Mr Segundus is well! He is still a little weak, you must understand, but he is awake and has eaten and appears to be quite himself again.

I shall not let him exert himself too much as yet (for he must conserve his strength) but I am sure he will continue to get better by and by. I know you will be as gladdened by this news, madam, as I am.

I remain your humble servant,  
Honeyfoot

***

_"Fairies of Yorkshire: an Illustrated Guide", edited by JH Young, published by Hill, Watt and Pantler, 2016._

...normally seen in clothes of black so dark that they have been reported as looking like "the depths of the ocean", "an entire nation in mourning" and "all the guilty feelings I've ever had". The colour is the only common feature, as her clothes are always up-to-date and fashionable; she has been seen in everything from Edwardian ball-gowns to 1970s flares and long waistcoats.

As with every fashionable and beautiful fairy, she is one of the most dangerous, and does not like to be...

***

_Physician's bill from Thomas Erston Fisher, 2 March 1822._

Attendance upon 14 pupils at Starecross Hall - 7£-7s-0d

TE Fisher

***

_Physician's bill from Thomas Erston Fisher, 3 March 1822._

Attendance upon 12 pupils at Starecross Hall - 7£-7s-0d

TE Fisher

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Maria Lennox, 3 March 1822._

My dear Mrs Lennox,

Oh madam, I kept my last letter short for I did not want to alarm you for no reason. But I see now that our fears were well placed, and it would be foolish not to forewarn you.

Five more boys have taken ill overnight. I am also sorry to report that two of the boys who have been ill for some time have now passed away: Wenbury St Clair and Hugh Parker. We lost Wenbury St Clair late last night, and Hugh Parker followed early this morning. I fear we may well lose more boys, and quickly, if we can do nothing to stop her. Oh, Mrs Lennox, it has been a terrible business from start to finish!

You may remember my mentioning that Mr Segundus's sister Meg has been with us helping to nurse the boys. I was put into quite a state of shock yesterday morning when Mr Segundus, being awake again, told me that he does not have a sister. Forgive me for not mentioning this in my previous letter - I thought it could perhaps have all been some easy mistake, but I see now that it is not. Mrs Lennox, it is the belief of myself and Mr Segundus that this Meg is none other than a fairy!

You are aware, of course, just how dangerous fairies can be, and Mr Segundus feels quite certain that the illness that currently besets this school is the result of this Meg's malice. Indeed, he showed quite some bravery in confronting her upon this fact, which has resulted in her quitting the house. Since then, the spread of the throat fever has increased in pace and ferocity, no doubt due to her anger at being found out.

You must, however, take heart, madam, that you have in Mr Segundus and myself two competent magicians. We are as well placed as any to foil this fairy's malicious schemes (and, as you know, Mr Segundus has some experience in the matter, what with his curing Lady Pole of her enchantment). Even now Mr Segundus is in the library to look out a way to stop her, which is why he is not able to write to you himself. You may trust that all is in hand, madam, as much as it can be.

And yet, it would not hurt to be prudent. I have written to the Society of Magicians in York to solicit their help in the matter. If you know of any other magicians, I would be grateful if you could put our situation to them and ask them if they know of any spells, etc., which would help us in our task.

I am sorry to be the bearer of such unfortunate news, madam, but I hope that my next letter to you will see us all well again.

Your humble servant,  
Honeyfoot

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Grace Honeyfoot, 3 March 1822._

My dearest darling Grace,

I do not wish to alarm you (and, indeed, you must not be alarmed, for all is in hand) but I believe we have a fairy who wishes ill upon us at Starecross Hall! I had mentioned that this Meg was not Mr Segundus's sister but some imposter, and it has since come out that she is a fairy! (By the bye, I have written to Mr Walker but he reads his mail so infrequently that it would do well if you could call on him. Please ask him if he knows anything of a fairy called Fair Meg; it would be of most use to us.)

Mr Segundus continued on well yesterday, but began to falter again after supper. (He and I ate together at his bedside, for I would not have him rise too soon with his strength so low.) I noticed that he grew rather pale and his breathing more laboured. He told me, of course, that he was well, but I know enough of the man to disbelieve any such remarks! Then he once more began his ramblings about magic occurring, which at the time I thought to be a sign of his slipping back into delirium. Thus I told him to lie down and rest while I went downstairs to fetch him some brandy, which I hoped would relieve him.

You will quite understand my surprise, my love, when I returned to Mr Segundus's room to find that he was no longer there! Well, I dashed out into the corridor in search of him. Some way ahead I saw him turning the corner and heading up the stairs to the boys' sick-room. (Bless that man! He always thinks of his boys, even when he is so ill himself!)

It was quite clear to me that Mr Segundus was in no way well. He was still in his nightshirt and had thrown on a dressing gown and was shivering with the cold, barefooted as he was. And to see with what effort he made his way up the stairs, clutching at the banister with one hand and clutching at his head with the other! Of course, I ran up to him immediately and tried to coax him back to his room. "For," said I, "how may you help your boys if you yourself grow more ill in the process?"

You know, my love, how stubborn Mr Segundus may be when it comes to matters of his own comfort. He protested so much that he must go to the sick room that I gave up on my attempts to stop him and instead proposed that I join him - and I gave him my arm to lean on as we went, for he looked ready to topple over at any moment.

When we arrived in the sick room, we saw that Meg had returned from town and that the pastilles she had bought were now burning about the room. I must admit, my love, that when I saw her then (even though I knew she was not Mr Segundus's sister) I could not think ill of her. How sweet she looked! And how calm and caring! She was at that moment helping the nurses to lay out some clean bed linen for the boys.

I was going to suggest to Mr Segundus that we return to his room, for he did not look well (and how his hand trembled upon my arm!) But before I could, Mr Segundus had stepped away from me and had called out to Meg. I can still remember his words: "Madam," said he, "who are you that claims to be my sister?"

Do you know, my love, when faced with such a question, Meg did not reply? She remained as calm and as placid as she always is: she put down her linen and with eyes lowered she walked past us and out of the room. Mr Segundus followed her, looking still so unsteady that I took his arm once more. He asked her if she were making his pupils ill (which, I must admit, is the first time I had ever considered such an idea). Her response was to increase her pace as she headed down the stairs (which seemed a rather guilty thing to do in my eyes). It looked as if Mr Segundus wished to follow after her, but his breathing was so heavy that I would not allow it. I left him sitting on the stairs and followed Meg myself. Yet the faster I followed the faster she ran (and bless me, I am too old to run far!) She reached the door to the garden long before I did, and when I followed her through it I found there was not anyone on the other side! (Nor were there any footprints to be seen upon the path that leads from the door!)

Well, I returned to Mr Segundus, who I found in the sick room comforting Hugh Parker, for the boy was crying so. It seems that the scene the boy had witnessed had troubled his conscience a great deal, and we then had the whole story out. From what we could tell, Hugh Parker had known that Wenbury St Clair (who was at that moment asleep) had attempted to summon a fairy known as Fair Meg and that ever since the boys had been falling ill.

Oh, my love, boys can be so foolish! (Yet had I had the same skill as they when I was their age, I may well have attempted a similar scheme myself.) They do not realise (or at least they did not) how very dangerous fairies can be! It seems quite certain that this Meg we have had with us is the same Fair Meg that the boys attempted to summon, and that she has for some reason taken a dislike to the school and wishes malice upon them all.

I am glad to say that since I chased Meg out of the house, Mr Segundus has begun to grow better again. (It seems, perhaps, that something about her presence does not sit right with him.) If only I could say that the boys were getting better as well! But I am afraid they are all growing worse. Not half an hour after Hugh Parker emptied his conscience to us did Wenbury St Clair suddenly sicken further. We lost the poor boy shortly after. Then word came to us that more of the healthy boys were being taken ill with the throat fever. By the end of the night the sick room saw five more occupants!

Oh, my love, it is so heart-wrenching to see them fall ill like this! I know I had promised not to enter the sick room, but I cannot bear to leave them (and I could not bear to leave Mr Segundus either, who would not return to his own room as he ought, and he still barefooted in his dressing gown!) By the early hours of the morning we lost Hugh Parker, for he also suddenly took a turn for the worse. It seems quite clear that, with our confrontation, we have now angered Meg further. If we do not discover a means to stop her, then how many more boys are we due to lose!?

But, my dear Grace, you must not worry. I am quite certain that myself and Mr Segundus will find some cure. Why, right now Mr Segundus is sitting in the library to find out the best way to summon Meg back again, for she has not returned of her own will and he means for us to reason with her. (And myself and the housekeeper have done all we can to ensure that he takes some rest and eats in the meantime.) I have also asked my fellow magicians in York for aid, for I am sure they shall have an answer.

So you see, all is in hand, my love. All is in hand.

By the bye, will you pass on my love to our daughters? I cannot help but think of their own little boys and girls at this time. How dear they all are to me! How very dear they are!

All my love,  
Your most devoted husband,  
John

p.s. Before I send this off, my love, I thought you would like to hear this as it will gladden you. All precautions are being taken so that we will be quite safe when we summon Fair Meg to us again. Just now I watched Mr Segundus put a spell in place to protect himself. He very particularly wanted me to know what he was doing in case of mishap in the future.

My love, Mr Segundus has locked away his heart for safe-keeping \- I saw him do it and I know where it is. There is a little linen cupboard upon the stairs, quite tucked away. Into it Mr Segundus has placed a small pile of books upon magic (they are all modern books that he has several copies of, so you needn't worry upon that score!) alongside some cuttings of ivy, for that is the most magical of plants. Oh, it makes perfect sense when I think upon it! If someone asked you where Mr Segundus's heart lay, would you not say that it was given to magic? I, of course, need do no such thing, for I know that you have my heart safe in your keeping. But for Mr Segundus who is not married, what does he love the most but magic and his little school?

Now, you see, Mr Segundus has secreted away his heart and has given the key to the housekeeper under instruction not to open up the cupboard unless absolutely necessary. All is being done with care and forethought. No harm will come to us, my love. All shall be well.

***

_Parish register for Starecross, 1811-1823._

Burials 1822  
March 3 - Wenbury St Clair, pupil at Starecross Hall, throat fever, aged 18.  
March 3 - Hugh Parker, pupil at Starecross Hall, throat fever, aged 17.

***

_"Fairies of Yorkshire: an Illustrated Guide", edited by JH Young, published by Hill, Watt and Pantler, 2016._

**Fair Meg**

This fairy is commonly known as Fair Meg, but also goes by the names Meg of the Hollow, Rogation Meg, and the Lady of Vapours. Sightings of her are rare, occurring every 500 years or so. It may be that she visits England more frequently than this but that none have lived to tell of it.

Fair Meg is a powerful fairy and thus rather beautiful. She is described as being a tall woman with black hair, but her clothes tend to be more plain than those worn by other fairies of a similar rank.

The name "Lady of the Vapours" is telling. Every sighting of Fair Meg is accompanied by accounts of plagues and outbreaks of disease that follow her. In the days before the modern germ theory of disease was discovered, it was thought that infectious diseases were caused by foul airs or _vapours_ , often called miasma.

It is unknown how old Fair Meg is or where she...

***

_"A short history of Starecross College of Magic" by M Sawyer, published by Starecross College of Magic, 1931._

...known that Starecross College has good fortune. The pupils thrive and the College is renowned for its research. Yet this good fortune has far longer roots. If you cast your eye over the College's history you will find very few dire happenings and accidents. Even in recent years we see that Starecross College lost only one person to the war, while many Colleges lost over half their students and staff. "It is almost," declared the great EJH Hyde in a letter to the Principal in 1890, "as if someone is watching Starecross from on high and granting her protection for her good works."

Notable alumni include...

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Maria Lennox, 4 March 1822._

Mrs Lennox,

I am afraid I have no time for pleasantries. All has gone so terribly wrong!

Mr Segundus and I have summoned the fairy and have spoken to her. As a result she appears to have ceased her attack on the pupils - we have lost no more of the boys and they all of them begin to grow well again.

But oh, madam! Meg has released the boys because Mr Segundus has offered himself to her in their stead! How it pains me to write this! I wish I had known that this was his plan, I would have stopped him before he was able to do such a thing!

Oh, madam, I do not know what to do! Meg has gone for the moment, but when she returns she is sure to take Mr Segundus with her - and that is if she does not mean to take his life instead!

We need help, Mrs Lennox. Please will you write to all those you know! I should like the help of magistrates! Of Parliament! Of the King! Ask them to send the army! The York Society of Magicians are a bunch of fools and have written to me to tell me they are too scared to help. But you, madam, are a sensible woman. Please send all the aid you can! I am quite certain that, like me, you do not wish to see Mr Segundus suffer such an end.

Oh please do help. Mr Segundus seems quite willing to submit to this fairy for the sake of his boys. But he does not think how it affects his friends! I cannot stop her alone!

Your humble servant,  
Honeyfoot

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Grace Honeyfoot, 4 March 1822._

Oh Grace, my love!

I must report that I am well and that the boys are well (they grow better and better by the hour) but Mr Segundus is so very much in danger! (Oh I wish I did not have to share this news with you, as I know it will grieve you as much as it grieves me.)

I have said that Mr Segundus and I wished to summon Meg to us so that we could talk with her. We did so as soon as we had lit upon right spell, for yet more of the boys were growing ill and we did not have time to spare.

Oh, I had thought that we were only going to reason with her! I did not realise Mr Segundus's purpose! Though I am sure I should have done after I saw him lock away his heart. Oh, what an idiot I am!

We summoned her in the drawing room and I am glad of it, for as soon as we lit the candle and started the spell, Mr Segundus began to grow ill again, so that he was obliged to sit down in one of the chairs. Yet how brave he was! For he had me finish the spell despite how he was feeling.

Do you know that summoning a fairy gives one the queerest feeling? I felt almost as if I was no longer standing in the drawing room but that I was in some dank mire full of foul water, with endless, unforgiving skies above me. But as soon as that feeling came upon me it went away again, and there standing before us was Meg, as calm as she ever was, with her eyes cast down upon the floor.

I asked her if she were the cause of the boys' throat fever. She replied that she was. Mr Segundus asked why she was doing such a thing and, oh, to see the smile that suddenly came upon her face! She barely raised her eyes to us but she said that she was insulted that such ignorant boys (as she claimed) had dared to summon her and disturb her from her business.

To this answer I was ready to defend the pupils and their youthful curiosity and to say that they meant her no insult, but before I could Mr Segundus had stood up from his chair and said: "Then, madam, will you not punish me in their stead?"

Oh, if only I could have stopped him before he said the words! Indeed, I would have stopped him afterwards but Meg had raised her eyes to us and, oh, I felt as if I was again in that mire of foul water!

Meg asked why she would wish to do such a thing, and Mr Segundus (God help me!) made his case. He said that as their master he was responsible for all that the boys did - if they made an error then the fault lay upon his shoulders. As to why only one of him would serve as a replacement for so many boys, Mr Segundus went on to say how long he had been practicing magic, how he knew all of the greatest magicians in the land, how he had introduced both Jonathan Strange and Gilbert Norrell to the world, how he had seen the prophecy of the Raven King in the King's own hand, how he had opened one of the most successful magical schools in England, and how he had broken the enchantment upon Lady Pole!

I wept to hear all these things - to hear Mr Segundus bargain himself away so - but it was too late: Meg smiled once more and she agreed to the proposal. It was only then that I felt some of that foul mire begin to fall away from me. Meg held out her hand and it looked as if Mr Segundus went to take it (though his own hand was shaking so!) Bless me, I did not know what else to do! I leapt forward and blew out the candle to signal the end of the summoning spell.

Meg disappeared upon the instant (which I was very glad of) and Mr Segundus stumbled back into his chair (with he looking paler than ever).

Oh, my love, I must admit that I was rather angry at Mr Segundus, and I would have remonstrated with him, only he looked so despairing that I could not bear to do it. He put his head in his hands and, my love, he apologised for sounding so proud! He said that he did not wish to appear proud, and that he certainly did not believe he was so very worthy a magician as he had claimed, but that it was the only way he could be certain that Meg would take him. Oh, dear Mr Segundus, to worry about such a thing as that at a time like this!

And there you have the whole tale. I cannot believe that my breaking the summoning spell will have banished Meg from Starecross forever. We have already seen that the boys have begun to regain their health, which suggests that Meg means to keep her side of the bargain. But when she means to return to take Mr Segundus I do not know!

Oh, my love, my heart aches to think of what is in store for Mr Segundus now. He should be admired for the bravery he has shown, but not for thinking so little of his own person. My God! And I am supposed to sit here and do nothing about it? Well, I shan't have it! Fairies have been defeated before and they can be defeated again!

The York Society of Magicians refuse to help us, so they say. Cowardly puppies the lot of them! I have asked Mrs Lennox for help, and if she cannot find any, why, am I not a magician of long standing? Do I not know where Mr Segundus has secreted his heart for safe-keeping? I shall find some way to save him, my love, mark my words.

Your dear husband, for always,  
John

***

_"Folk Songs of Yorkshire: a compendium", edited by Emma Wicklow, published by Brookes, 1965._

**Dear Jenny**

I lost dear Jenny to a fairy  
I lost her dear  
I lost her dear

I lost my Jenny forever more  
I lost her dear  
I lost her dear

I mourn for Jenny so greatly  
I mourn my dear  
I mourn my dear

I mourn to think her lost to me  
I mourn my dear  
I mourn my dear

I'll follow dear Jenny to the fairies  
I'll follow my dear  
I'll follow my dear

I'll follow and give myself to them  
I'll follow my dear  
I'll follow my dear

***

_Letter from John Childermass to Maria Lennox, 7 March 1822._

Madam,

All is over. I arrived too late to be of any use.

When I reached Starecross Hall, which was late last night, I could feel there was a very strong magic coming from the house. What was more, as I led my horse to the stables, I was hit by such a surge of magic that I was shaken to the floor.

I felt quite certain that some great event was taking place and so I quickly followed the magic to its source, which happened to be the drawing room. When I entered I discovered Mr Segundus and one of the pupils both prone upon the floor at opposite ends of the room, with Mr Honeyfoot running from one to the other of them, quite beside himself with worry.

It grieves me to inform you that the pupil, one Richard Smith, is dead. Mr Segundus, however, is alive and well and seems this morning to have recovered from his swoon. The fairy, Fair Meg, is either destroyed or banished from this house - Mr Honeyfoot was not clear which, but she is gone, madam, and will worry you no more.

From what I gather from Mr Honeyfoot (though he still feels the shock of the thing - and is so glad for Mr Segundus's being well, and so grieved for the boy, Richard Smith, that it is hard to get any clear account from him) the fairy arrived yesterday evening and requested to meet Mr Segundus in the drawing room, who obliged and went to her.

Mr Honeyfoot, being concerned for his friend's safety, followed Mr Segundus into the drawing room with the intention of doing some kind of spell (I know not what) yet found himself unable to do so when the time came.

The fairy asked Mr Segundus if he would go with her. Mr Segundus said that he would, and they were both set to leave when the pupil, Richard Smith, entered the room and called upon the fairy to stop. When she ignored him, the boy then performed some sort of magic, which removed the fairy from the drawing room and threw both he and Mr Segundus into a swoon (I imagine, madam, that this is the magic which knocked me to the ground in the stables). Unfortunately, the magic was so great that the boy, who I hear was already ill, was killed in the process of performing it.

I spent the rest of the night seeing that all was well in the school. Mr Honeyfoot tended to Mr Segundus, who was revived at some point in the early hours of the morning. The rest of the pupils continue on well, with three this morning ready to leave the sick room.

The body of Richard Smith has been laid out in the room that was serving as his sick room. I have made arrangements for the funeral, which will be tomorrow.

Mr Segundus is once more up and about and seems quite well. (He is very grieved for the boy, but has many other things to busy himself with.) Mr Honeyfoot is currently asleep - the night's events have been quite a shock to his system, I imagine. When he wakes, I shall be on my way, for he will be more than capable of assisting Mr Segundus with putting the school in order once more.

I am sorry that I have not been able to pass on entirely good news to you today, madam, but I can at least assure you that the danger has passed and that you need fear no longer for your school or for your friends. If you require any future assistance from me, please do not hesitate to ask.

With respect,  
J Childermass

***

_Letter from John Honeyfoot to Grace Honeyfoot, 7 March 1822._

My darling Grace,

What excitement has occurred! I can hardly believe that so little time has passed since I last wrote to you, for it feels like an age.

Mr Segundus is with us still and is well, my love, and Meg has been vanquished so he need fear from her no more. Unfortunately, we lost the dear boy, Richard Smith, in the process. Mr Segundus feels his loss greatly, as do we all, but I am glad that we at least have Mr Segundus safe and sound. (I shall entreat him to visit us in York as soon as he is able, for I am certain you will wish to see him, my love.)

As to how it came about, well, I have told you how Mr Segundus had promised himself to Meg in place of the boys. We spent the rest of that day and the day afterwards in agonies waiting for Meg to return (for return we knew she must). I spent my time in the library, searching for some clue as to how to save Mr Segundus from his fate, whether that be through destroying Meg or through using Mr Segundus's secreted heart to somehow call him back from Faerie (if indeed that was where he was to be taken).

I begged Mr Segundus to help me with this research (for, after all, he has broken a fairy's enchantment before) but while he sometimes humoured me, I don't think he desired much to help at all. Bless him, all he wished was to do well for his boys, and while I wouldn't say that he seemed either calm or happy, he at least appeared to be resigned to his fate. Much of the time he left the library to see to those boys still in the sick room, and they continue on better and better. I am quite sure we shall soon have them all well again, which is a wonderful thing!

After much waiting Meg arrived yesterday evening, sometime after supper. I was in the library at my work and Mr Segundus (whom I had noticed had been growing quieter and paler by the hour) was sitting with me when we were told that Meg had arrived and was waiting for Mr Segundus in the drawing room.

Oh, my love, to see Mr Segundus's face in that moment! I am not sure I have seen anyone look so scared. "Oh," said he, "Mr Honeyfoot, I do not feel well at all." (And indeed he did not look well, for his face was grey and he was trembling all over.) "Well, then you must stay here!" said I. "Stay here and do not go to her!" But that Mr Segundus would not do. He stood and, rather unsteadily, made his way out of the library.

Such terror as I felt at that moment I cannot describe! Mr Segundus gets so ill when Meg is about, I did not know how he would be able to bear being with her for any length of time. I, of course, followed after him and gave him my arm (for he was stumbling so), but when we reached the drawing room, Mr Segundus bade me let him go, and he made his own way over to Meg, who was standing beside the fireplace with her back to us.

You will quite understand that I wasn't going to let her take him! Why, I had come up with all sorts of spells in my research, and I intended to use as many of them as I could. Oh, but I could not! Meg turned around and looked at me and I again felt I was held fast in that sickening mire, with cold, stinking mud seeping around my ankles! I was so overcome that I could no more move toward them than I could speak.

Meg asked Mr Segundus if he would go with her (though where she meant to take him I know not), and Mr Segundus replied that he would (though rather breathlessly, and with he leaning heavily against the mantelpiece). She smiled at this and took his trembling hand, and, oh, I was so distraught I felt sick with it!

Yet, at the moment she took his hand there came a voice from the door to the hall. It said: "Madam, I will not have you take him."

I looked and, bless me, the voice came from Richard Smith, that dear, clever boy who was suffering from consumption. Although, I must say, he looked far better than he had the last time I saw him. Why, before his eyes were dim, his breathing laboured, and his black hair all stuck to his forehead with sweat. But when I saw him standing at the door to the hall he looked quite well, with his hair combed and his eyes bright and he standing straight and proud.

Meg seemed startled to see him, as were we all, but she did not drop Mr Segundus's hand (indeed, it was very brave of a young pupil to think he could stand up to a fairy).

"Madam," said Richard Smith again. "I would have you leave him alone. This is a good school. I will not have you touch it."

For a moment I thought it might work, as Meg hesitated, but then she dropped Mr Segundus's hand and instead took up his elbow, and with her free hand, she made a curious sort of gesture which, despite my ignorance, appeared to me to look as if it signalled some very dangerous magic indeed.

"No, madam," said Richard Smith, and as I looked to him he clapped his hands and, oh, such a bright light came over the room as I have never before seen in my life! It felt as if I had been swallowed by one of the sun's rays! In an instant the light was gone, as was Meg, and all that was left was Mr Segundus lying in a swoon upon the floor beside the fireplace.

Richard Smith was looking upon the spot where Meg had stood, with a queer brightness in his eyes, and then he turned those bright eyes upon me. "She shall not trouble this place again," said he. Oh, my love, and then he collapsed upon the floor! I suppose it must have been the magic he had done that had drained his energy, with he being so ill. But I must admit, and you will think me mad, that the moment I saw him perish, it did not look as if he were ill at all. One moment he appeared to have all the vitality of health and youth within him, and in the next moment he had crumpled to the floor. For all the world, it looked as if he were a marionette that had had its strings cut.

I found that I could move now that Meg was no longer with us, and so of course I ran to the boy, but, oh, he was as limp as a rag doll. I then remembered Mr Segundus, and I ran to him in fear that I would find him in the same state. When, at that moment, who should run through the door but John Childermass! He looked very wild, with his hair all tangled, his boots muddy, and his eyes wide (for I believe he had just that moment arrived upon his horse when he had heard all the commotion).

Childermass took one look at the boy and declared him dead (though he suggested we send for the physician to be sure). He then looked to Mr Segundus and we both of us saw that Mr Segundus was breathing, though he was in a sorry state. Between the two of us we got Mr Segundus to his room and into bed. By now the whole house had been roused and there were plenty of servants and nurses and boys about to help carry Richard Smith's body to his room and to put everything else in order.

I cannot thank Childermass enough for his assistance. What a cool head he has in a crisis! He asked me for an explanation as to what had taken place, and I told him all I knew, then he set about giving orders and making sure that the nurses were at their posts and the boys in their beds, that the physician was called for and seen to, and that there were cool cloths and clean bedclothes and everything needed for the comfort of Mr Segundus.

It was good of Childermass to help so (I discovered from him that Mrs Lennox had sent him to us in our hour of need). Indeed, I could not have seen to half of the things myself, for I was very taken up with Mr Segundus. I stayed by his bedside and tended him for, oh, I do not know how long, for I do not know what time it was when we put him to bed. He tossed and turned and muttered things, and by about three o'clock in the morning he opened his eyes and for the first time seemed to know me.

Oh how glad I was to hear him say my name! I was so glad indeed that I called up the housekeeper and asked her to bring him some tea and some toast, and I called up Childermass too, to give him the good news, and I feel perhaps I may have roused too much of the house, for they crowded into the room, which appeared to make Mr Segundus feel worse again.

When they had gone, and Mr Segundus had eaten and was propped up a little on his pillows, he asked me what had happened. I told him that Meg had been vanquished, but I did not say how, for he did not seem strong enough to take the news. Mr Segundus slept then, with the colour returning to his cheeks, and how glad I am that we still have him with us!

Of course, Mr Segundus could not be put off forever, and when he woke at around five o'clock he asked me again what had happened, and he kept on asking questions until (though I did not wish it) he had had the whole story out of me, including how Richard Smith had done the magic to remove Meg and how the boy had perished in the process.

Oh, to see how Mr Segundus wept at this news! Yet it was an odd sort of weeping, I must admit, for between his sobs Mr Segundus wore a sort of a smile. I believe he is rather proud of the boy for his actions. "We have been blessed," said Mr Segundus to me. "We have been blessed, Mr Honeyfoot. He liked this school. He liked it."

I did not know what to make of this at all, but then perhaps I need not try. Mr Segundus has been so very strained of late - this past night least of all. He is growing better, but I feel it may be some time still before he truly feels himself again.

Well, after all this weeping, Mr Segundus asked to see the boy, and I could only hold him off for so long. Indeed, Mr Segundus was so persuasive that soon I had called up Childermass and we had got Mr Segundus into his dressing gown and had helped him up the stairs to the sick room where Richard Smith's body is now laid out.

Upon seeing the body, Mr Segundus fell to weeping again, and he pulled up a chair beside the body so that he might sit beside it and hold its hand. And all the while Mr Segundus kept talking about how we had been blessed and how thankful he was, and how Richard Smith had chosen the school. "He came to us," said Mr Segundus. "He came to us."

I was now growing alarmed at such talk but Childermass appeared less so. What a wonderfully calming influence Childermass is! He watched it all as if this were quite normal and he wished only to see what Mr Segundus did next. (Presumably working so long for Mr Norrell will do that to a man.)

Indeed, what Mr Segundus did next was even more unusual. He now called for a pair of scissors and a piece of ribbon, and when he had them he took the scissors up and cut off a lock of the boy's black hair, then he used the ribbon to tie the lock of hair together.

More curious still, Mr Segundus asked the housekeeper (for it was she who had brought the scissors and the ribbon) to give him the key to that little linen cupboard where he had stored his heart. Childermass and I followed Mr Segundus to the cupboard and we watched as he unlocked it and placed the lock of hair inside, beside the ivy and the books. Mr Segundus appeared quite contented with this when he was done, and he declared, "Now he may watch over us, if he wishes it."

Why, this was all very odd talk, and there is no doubt that we were all tired and Mr Segundus a grieving man. And yet, well, it was the funniest thing, but when Mr Segundus showed the lock of hair to us, just before he placed it with his heart, why, lying in his palm like that, it looked like nothing so much than the curl of a little black feather.

With this ceremony over we finally prevailed upon Mr Segundus to return to bed. I, for my part, was almost falling asleep upon my feet, and so Childermass persuaded me to go to bed also, saying that he would look after the house in the meantime.

My love, I did not wake until two o'clock in the afternoon! I find now that Mr Segundus is up and dressed and seems far more clear-headed than he did last night. Childermass has arranged the funeral of Richard Smith, which we shall have tomorrow at the parish church. The rest of the boys are doing well, thanks be to God, and I hope we shall soon have them out of the sick room completely.

Childermass has since left us, for he is a busy man and cannot bear to stay in any one place for too long, but I should like to thank him for his help the next time I see him. I intend to remain at Starecross for as long as it takes for Mr Segundus and the boys to be fully well again and back at their normal routine of lessons. I have hope, however, that this will not be too long from now.

And then I shall return to York. Oh, my love, how I have missed you!

Your dear husband,  
John

***

_"The Star", Starecross College of Magic alumni magazine, volume 56, issue 3, autumn 2016._

To the editor,  
I was very intrigued to read Janet Hatch's letter in the previous issue and I would like to thank her for taking the time to share her research with us. When I wrote to "The Star" last year with my query about the haunted cupboard, I was hoping only to settle a matter of dispute between myself and some friends. I never once thought that there would be so many anecdotes and such an interesting story behind it! Perhaps when we have our next reunion at Starecross we should ask to have the cupboard opened so that we can see its contents for ourselves (that is, if we are brave enough! Though Janet Hatch swears it isn't haunted!) I am particularly interested in this lock of hair. Does anyone know who it could be from? It would be wonderful to hear if we had a 200 year-old love story on our hands! Perhaps there is a love letter or something somewhere that will explain it to us?  
Yours ever curiously,  
Denise Vintner (class of '53)

**Talks and Events**

Professor Hilda Neumann will be giving a talk at Starecross College on Thursday 1 December about the changing perceptions of and attitudes to John Uskglass, the Raven King. This talk is...

***

_Parish register for Starecross, 1811-1823._

Burials 1822  
March 8 - Richard Smith, pupil at Starecross Hall, consumption, aged 16.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [PudentillaMcMoany](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PudentillaMcMoany) has written a sequel: [As Solemn as a Mourner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8715013). Go check it out!


End file.
